Locked Up and Tied Down
by DapperCrapper
Summary: The fall of the Kingdom of Man. They usually had some warning when an apocalypse was upon them. But how will the Scoobies fair when THE Apocalypse comes? Starts off during season 6 after Normal Again. Mostly Dawn-centric as well as Tara and possibly Anya
1. In the Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Darksiders.

A/N:I can't believe i've gotten back into writing fanfiction. This takes place during season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Wow… that looks… So not good."

Dawn Summers quirked her brow at the spread before her and rolled over onto her stomach. In an attempt to get away from the lack of… well, everything at home, she was spending the night at Janice's. And Janice, who had taken an interest in divination after stopping by the Magic Box on occasion had begged the other girl to let her give her a tarot reading. Dawn had shrugged and consented. What was the harm in humoring her friend? And Janice practically squealed as she ran to grab her slightly used deck of cards. Honestly, Dawn was rather excited to be getting a reading. She used to get them from Willow and Tara every now and again, and she even had her own deck for a short time. However, after Willow got all stupid with the magic and made Tara leave, she didn't get anymore readings. And couldn't even do her own since Buffy made her throw out all of the magicky stuff, her deck included before she even did a reading. She was still pissed that Buffy made her throw out their mother's fertility statue. So many things she liked, along with good usage of her arm for a few weeks, all gone because Willow lost control and Buffy was busy not caring to do anything. The one time people actually NEEDED her to butt into their lives and she decides to get all spacey.

Though as Janice began lying down the cards, Dawn forced herself to push away her angry and bitter thoughts. Tonight was about fun. However Janice's words had her eyes widen slightly in alarm. Blue eyes darted to the Celtic cross spread covering the green throw rug. "What doesn't look good?"

"Well… you have the reversed Hermit as your significator…." The girl paused as she tried to remember what it meant. "Are you being or feeling neglected?"

_Well, that was a megaload of redundant…_

"A bit… No one's ever around…" Dawn admitted to her friend for the first time.

The other girl's expression softened with pity. "It was like that when Mom and Dad got divorced…" She turned another card before Dawn could comment on that. "You're covered by the Three of Swords… separations and people leaving and stuff?" Dawn jerked at the mention of that but nodded. Janice nodded and continued. "Crossed by the Ten of Cups reversed. Messed up home life." She flipped another card. "The root of the matter is… Death reversed?"

Dawn knew exactly what that meant… literally but didn't comment on it. "Keep going."

"Your crowning, or goal, is the Ten of Pentacles. A happy, tight, stable home. Recent past is Nine of Cups reversed. You got something you thought you wanted but it turned out to be not what you expected."

_Boy, ain't that the truth…?_

"Now, your near future… the Tower. A giant change is coming and it doesn't look too good with the surrounding cards. How you see yourself or how you are mentally, the Ten of Swords…. you've just given up. How everyone else sees you as well as your environment, the Five of Wands. They see you as difficult, while actually its them that aren't making things easier… Your Hopes and Fears are the Empress reversed." Janice got a bit quiet.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I don't know if I should mention it… because its…"

"The mom card?" Dawn finished for her and Janice nodded.

"What's it mean? What can it mean?" Dawn's face was void of any emotion. "My mom's dead."

"And you wish she wasn't, or you're hoping for some one to be a mother figure to you because all the women in your life are not paying attention to you."

"What's the last card?" Dawn asked, wanting to move on from this touchy subject.

Janice flipped the last card. "Last card, the outcome of everything is the Devil. Temptation, addictions, negative attitudes, someone being controlling. Or on a very basic level it could mean you're going to get fed up and look out for number one."

Dawn fell silent as she mulled over everything. Maybe Janice had a bit of seer in her after all, as Tara would probably say. She touched everything spot on. She then remembered that Tara added other cards to a reading. "Hey, lay out four more. They're like outline cards."

Janice shrugged but did as she was told and flipped the first one. "The Five of Swords, the Temperance reversed, Strength, and the Nine of Swords."

"The first card is something that is unexpected, the second something unknown that's happening now, the third is advice and the last is how things will be for a long while."

"So…" Janice began, "Unexpected is a battle… that's going to suck badly, probably a fight. Unknown is a loss of balance occurring somewhere around you, or overcompensation. Your advice is to handle it with quiet strength and… for a long while things are going to suck. You'll be in a dark place,,, because the nine of swords means cruelty and suffering…"

Janice looked up from her reading and regarded Dawn with worried eyes. Her friend was not even looking at her. She now wished she didn't insist on giving the other girl the reading. "Um… I'm sorry… Maybe, um…. maybe I got them wrong or… or you didn't shuffle the deck all the way?"

"No," Dawn said without looking at her. "You got it right. And its nothing new. Things are always like that. All you did was tell me what I knew was going to happen anyways."

"Well… the Devil card can mean hot sex, remember?" Janice quipped in an attempt to lighten her friend's mood.

Dawn's lips quirked appreciatively but the smile did not reach her eyes. "Maybe… or, it could just mean an apocalypse… That I can deal with."

Janice settled back against the foot of her bed. "Well, with all the destruction cards and whatnot, it might be." She was glad that Dawn tried changing the subject. It wasn't that she didn't care, because she did. She was just bad at handling emotional situations. Dawn said it was because she was an Aquarius.

Getting up from her spot on the floor, Dawn forced the dark thoughts to the back of her mind and grabbed the remote. She had come over here to escape that Hell for a few minutes, not recap on it. Spreading on a false smile, she plopped back down next to her friend. "So, shameful R rated movies and practicing our stripper dances we'll never use?"

"Hells yeah!" Janice cheered.

Dawn clicked the remote and the night's energy was lightened with crude humor, cheesy sex scenes and bad attempts at chair dancing.

"Girls? Breakfast is ready!"

Downing a Dixie cup full of water, Dawn rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth and made her way down the stairs, Janice following. Another reason she enjoyed spending nights at her friends' houses: actual home cooked meals. Willow never really cooked much anymore, something about the spices reminding her of doing spells. Xander was more of a Bisquick and Eggo man and she was mildly afraid Anya's cooking would have demon toes as garnish or something. Tara wasn't there to cook anymore and Buffy… well, that was not even worth thinking about.

"Good morning, Dawn. Did you sleep well?" Janice's mother asked with a kind smile as she placed a stack of pecan pancakes and bacon in front of Dawn.

"Yes, thank you. These look awesome." She took a bite and it was like her taste buds were throwing an all day rave. God, they were good! "OMG, Janice, your mom's cooking is like, stellar level awesome!"

"Suck up." Janice smiled, glad her friend was in better spirits this morning.

The older woman smiled at the compliment and sat down to join the girls. Breakfast was a tame affair the radio playing soft rock and table conversation that was light and normal and not about demons or monsters or magic addictions or thinly veiled attempts at keeping her out of the loop. When breakfast was over the girls cleared the table.

"So, want to hit the stores first or go on a caffeine run?" Janice asked as she loaded the dishwasher. "Or, want to just skip it and have a Hugh Jackman drool-a-thon over all his movies?"

"So leaning towards the latter," Dawn grinned.

"Who's Hugh Jackman?" Janice's mother asked and both girls looked at her as if she was insane.

"Only a megawatt hottie," her daughter informed her. "Remember, the X-Men movies? He played Wolverine. He was also in Van Helsing. You almost walked into the wall when you saw him during movie night and Grandpa laughed at you?"

Dawn tried to conceal a snicker and the older woman smiled when she remembered. "Oh yeah… Mmm… Mind if i join you girls?"

Now all three laughed heartily but it was cut off when the house shook slightly. Dawn gasped and held onto the counter while the others braced themselves in the doorway. A few plates and glasses crashed to the quake only lasted a few seconds at most. The house finally stopped shaking and the three slowly let go of whatever they were holding for support and eased back into the room.

"I'll grab a broom," Dawn offered, noting the broken glass and went to the hall closet.

"One of the lovely things about living in California, huh?" Janice's mother said with a shaky smile as she and the girls tried to resume their activities. "So, now about this movie marath-" Her words were stopped by the blade of a battle axe exploding through her chest.

The blue plate in Janice's hands crashed to the floor along with her mother's lifeless body.

"MOM!"

Dawn sprinted back to the kitchen, holding the broom as a weapon and she froze, ducking back around the corner. The sound of glass shattering resounded through the house and the scream that was locked in Dawn's throat finally escaped at the sight of what burst into the home.

The nightmare was tall, nearly seven and half feet and covered in purple scales and strange markings. Horns protruded from its head, its face was craggy and its mouth was full of sharp teeth. Stunted wings sprouted from its back and its flesh was jagged as was its armor.

With a bellowing roar, it reached down and yanked its battle axe from the dead woman's back. It gave a small growl toward's the broken window and a strange, flesh colored creature scrambled in on four legs, giving the impression of a hound. It circled the body, sniffing it and then immediately began devouring it.

Hot tears of sorrow and fear streamed down Dawn's face as she inched towards Janice. As long as she could get them both out of here and to the Magic Box. She had to find Buffy. Or Anya or Xander or anyone.

Janice let out a keening wail as the monster devoured her mother. Fueled by grief and rage, she leapt onto the hell hound, trying to beat it off of her mother's corpse. The creature easily flung the teenager off its back and clamped its fangs into her arm, ripping it off in shower of blood. Janice's screams reached a new octave and the creature was about to rip her throat out but was stopped with strike from its master. The monster backed off and the demon warrior advanced on the maimed Janice.

It fell on her, only pausing to adjust remove its codpiece and rip away her underwear. Janice pained shrieks and sobs filled the bloody kitchen as the demon raped her. Blood gushed from between her thighs as the jagged scales that covered the demon's cock sliced her insides, its massive girth stretched her past her limit.

The violation of her best friend snapped Dawn out of whatever trance she was in and she ran forward, breaking the broom over the demon's head. The demon roared and lashed out, catching Dawn in the midsection, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Dawn, get out of here..." janice pleaded weakly as the monster continued to ravish her.

Dawn slowly got to her feet and tried to lunge to save her friend but the strange four-legged hell beast leapt into her path, growling at her. Squealing, Dawn turned in ran, survival instincts overcoming loyalty though part of her new she couldn't save Janice no matter what she did. Tears streaming, she ran out of the house, the beast at her heels.

Buffy. She had to get to Buffy. She would know what to do.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Darksiders. I'm not making a single cent off of this, so yeah. No suing me, m'kay? Thanks.

A/N: Thanks to the few who are reading this story. That's what's keeping me going. Also long as I have at least one person interested, its a good day. Well, I must say that I am having much fun writing this. And yes, I know I should be working on Shape and Form as well as On My Shoulder, however I just haven't been inspired with those two stories lately. Don't worry, I am NOT by any means abandoning either of them. I'm just branching out until more inspiration comes to me.

Now, as for what caused this bit of insanity? Playing Darksiders and just seeing how friggin awesome all the characters are, well, it killed my fanfiction writers block in an instant. Now, I know I said I was going to have it take place right after Wrecked, however, a plot bunny visited me last night and gave me the idea to have it take place after Hells Bells. Having Anya as a demon during this seems more interesting.

"Oh my God..."

Textbooks fell out of Tara's arms, now numb with shock. She had entered the fine arts building to meet her study group only to find the two girls dead and demons feasting on their corpses. The falling books alerted the beasts to her presence and they looked up. Razor sharp fangs were bared as the two creatures slowly advanced on her, muscles tensed to attack.

Whirling, Tara took off as fast as her legs could carry her. Growls sounded behind her as the beasts took off after her. She rounded the corner, crashing into a young boy who was headed to class.

"Hey! What's the-"

"RUN!"

Grabbing the boy's arm, she pulled him along with her and out of the building. He protested at first until he saw what was pursuing the girl. Now he was the one pulling her along.

"SHIT! What are those?"

"I don't know! We have to get out of here!"

All around them, students were screaming, trying to get away. One of the beasts chasing Tara tackled a girl in the hallway and ripped her throat out, feasting on her and the other joined in the meal. Tara stopped, horrified and was about to rush to help the girl but her companion tugged her along.

"There's nothing we can do, come on!" He tugged her out of the building and into the parking lot.

Outside was something out of a nightmare. Dozens of creatures like the ones inside ran rampant, ripping through people like they were rags. Demonic soldiers wielding battle axes beat people down like dogs. Explosions everywhere, cars in shambles and buildings crumbling. Smoke and sulfur filled the air making it nearly impossible to breathe. Still they ran because they had no choice.

There was a high pitched whizzing sound and the boy barely yanked Tara out of the way before the meteorite crashed in front of them. He pulled her behind him, shielding her with his body as he tried to peer into the crater. Others peered inside as well.

Nothing at first, except smoke.

Tara eased out from behind the young man. Pure evil scraped against her psyche like nails on a chalkboard, sending shivers down her spine.

"Let's go. Let's get out of here."

She tugged her companion along with her, breaking into another run when the deep bellowing growls sounded behind her followed by screams and the telltale ripping of flesh and bone. Something warm and wet hit the back of her neck and she knew it was some part of one of the crowd. She risked a glance back and shrieked.

It had to be well over thirteen feet tall! Its body, covered in thick orange skin, was pure muscle and power and eyes as red as the blood it spilled. Those red eyes focused on her and it leaped into the air, landing in front of her. Roaring, it grabbed the young man whose name she never even learned and ripped him clean in half.

Blood and thicker things splattered her face and neck and she turned and ran. It flashed in her mind that she should do a spell but she was too scattered to concentrate properly. She ran, hearing the thing's roars behind her. There was no clear idea of where to go, her only goal was getting away. Magic Box. She should go there. Then she could ask Anya what was happening. Warn the others. If they were still alive.

Oh God, the others! They might be dead already!

_Willow..._

Adrenaline pumping, she ran even faster. Her legs ached, her feet were screaming and her heart wanted to break from her ribcage but she wouldn't stop.

She turned the corner to the street the magic box was on and screamed when she was faced with four of those four-legged hell dogs. She looked behind her and whimpered when the behemoth demon advanced on her, each of its pounding footsteps resounding like a death bell.

"Oh my god..."

Knowing she was at her end, she slumped to the ground, to tired to run or do any spell. She watched the pack advance on her and begged the Goddess that it be quick.

"Judgment approaches!"

The sound of weapons being fired and the demons growling in pain made her lift her head. She gasped when two of the hounds fell and disintegrated. The other two as well as the giant roared up at the sky, completely ignoring her. She pulled herself to her feet and tried to run but her legs were too tired. Stumbling weakly, she nearly fell again but suddenly she was lifted off her feet. Screaming, she struggled against the arms that held her.

"Calm yourself, Tara Mc Clay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice was deep and noble, like what you expected knights to sound like. Turning her head, she gasped when her eyes met a bright golden helm. The man was covered in bright gold armor and then he spread huge wings and took to the skies, with her in his arms.

"W-wings? You're an angel?"

"Yes. The one appointed to guard you at your birth."

Her eyes widened to their full limits at that one. She had done spells to commune with her guardian angel before when things got rough, like when she needed advice about what to do about Willow, as well as when her mother died or sometimes just to say hi when she was insanely lonely. But, she never thought she would meet him face to face, at least not when she was alive. Wait, was she...?"

"I'm... I'm dead?" She asked as he flew with her. "You're taking me to heaven."

"No, Tara. You are very much alive. You are one of the few on this planet who is even barely ready for what is to come. I had to save you."

When your guardian angel comes to earth and saves you from a nest of demons, it wasn't that hard to figure out what was going on.

"It's the Apocalypse, isn't it?" she asked and the angel nodded gravely.

"Yes."

"But... we just dealt with one almost a year ago!"

"That was the foolish ambition of one godling. And we knew that you and yours would prevail which is why we did not intervene. And that was one isolated event. All the events contained in one earthly city, we knew you and people like you could handle them. This, however, is more than you've ever faced. This _is _the End Times, Tara. The Kingdom of Man is not ready yet."

Tara's stomach nearly dropped to her feet at the angel's grave words. "End Times? You mean... all those other apocalypse's were just puppies nipping us while this is the wolf coming to huff and puff and blow our house down?"

"Yes."

"Oh crap... Sh-shouldn't we have gotten warning or something?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, Tara. It was triggered early."

"What? H-how?"

"There are claims that the Horseman War triggered it."

"H-horseman? Oh crap..." She looked down at the city passing beneath her, heart clenching at the chaos and bloodshed below. She turned back to her guardian. "Take me back down there. I have to help. I have to do something."

He glanced at her and though his helm covered his face, she felt his approval at her words. "Stubbornness is humanity's greatest weakness as well as strength."

"Take me to the Magic Box... It's over-"

"I've watched you since your birth Tara, I know where it is."

He flew to the Magic Box, landing in front of it. This area seemed more calm than the rest if the city. Setting her down on her feet, she realized how tall he really was. About Six and a half feet. "Um... thanks for saving me. And thanks for the lift."

"When you get inside, cast a spell of protection. The one that was used when you all hid from Glorificous should be sufficient against the majority of them. Gather your friends, tell them what I've told you."

"But..." Tara screamed at the random explosion a couple of blocks away. "But, that was Willow who did that spell! I'm not strong enough."

"You are strong enough. Believe you are. Now, I must aide my brothers." He opened the door to the store and went in first to check for threats.

Tara glanced around outside to make sure no demons were coming around the bend when a blood curdling shriek had her sprinting inside.

"No, don't hurt me!"

"For the Light!"

Tara skidded to a stop when she saw her angel raise its blade to strike Anya who cowered behind the counter.

"No! Stop!" Tara put herself between the angel and her friend. "What are you doing? She's my friend!"

"She is a demon, Tara. Stand aside." His voice was as adamant as steel but so was her resolve.

"She's not a demon! She used to be but she lost her powers and is human. She just works here and gives us info on demons."

"She is a demon, Tara. I can see her true face behind the human visage she wears." His blade rose again and Tara refused to budge.

"She's not!" She turned her head. "Anya, tell him he's wrong!"

Slowly getting to her feet, the frightened shop keeper took a shaky breath. "He's not wrong, Tara."

Tara whirled around fully to face her. "What?"

"I'm a vengeance demon... again." Anya told Tara but didn't take her eyes off the angel before her.

"Oh..." She glanced back and forth between the angel and demon before addressing Anya again, "Why?"

At that Anya gave her a look that screamed "Do you really have to ask?"

Again Tara nodded, "I see." Now she turned to the angel. "Okay, well..." Tara had to think fast. "... she may be a demon but she mainly curses cheating husbands and boyfriends for bitter women. And she's a capitalist... She likes money and the world as it is is controlled by money. So, I don't think she's helping the demons outside since they're wrecking everything."

"They're wrecking the money?" Anya cried in horror and Tara rolled her eyes and turned to the angel.

"See?" Tara said as if that proved her point, "And she's scared of bunnies. What horrible, terrible demon do you know that's scared of bunnies?"

"Ix-nay on the unnies-bay!" Anya hissed but froze when she saw the angel still staring at her.

The angel watched Anya for a few moments before stepping close to her. "Demon, I only let you live because of your usefulness and the fact you truly do not wish the world to end. The ones filled with avarice never do."

Anya, who had just thought demons were wrecking Sunnydale, straightened at the angel's words. "The world? The world's going to end? Didn't we just deal with this crap last year?"

"It is End Times, little demon. I would have figured you would know."

"I just got back in the demon loop about a week ago, I don't know everything..." She thought for a minute. "But there have been rumblings. Hallie's been kind of weird, like she doesn't know what she wants." She looked up at the angel then with worried eyes. "Don't hurt Hallie, please? She grants the wishes of hurt kids. She's not that bad at all. And honestly vengeance demons don't really want the world to end, because if it did and there were no humans who would we grant wishes to? We'd be really bored because as a rule other demons are pains in the butt and-"

"Anya, I think he gets it," Tara whispered and the blonde demon took that as her cue to stop rambling.

"You live, only because you and a few other creatures of darkness do not wish the world's end. And some are charged with aiding the light. You might be one of those." Stepping back, the angel regarded Anya warily one last moment before headed towards the door. "Prepare yourself. Both of you."

"Wait!" Tara ran forward and he stopped. She wrapped her arms around him, shocking both Anya and the angel. "Thanks for everything. You've been an awesome guardian. Be careful."

His shoulder and wings dipped a bit and he brought his armored arms around the girl, hugging her awkwardly as if he'd never done such a thing before. "Most humans do not commune with their angels out of fear or disinterest. So its rare when one tries." He let her go and stepped back. "I might not live through this. Just know it has been an honor being your guardian."

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of the one who'd been with her from the first dying but she refused to let them fall. She wanted to beg him to stay here, not fight but she couldn't. It was his duty. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Anael," he answered and opened the door, drawing his blade again. "Warn your friends. Prepare yourselves." He took to the sky to join a small team of angels headed back towards the school. "Fight well!"

Both women watched as the angels flew off until they were out of sight. When they were gone and the explosions got closer, they shut the door and ran to cast the protection spell. Anya was visibly shaken at meeting a warrior for God and nearly getting her head hacked off but she held up pretty well.

"Th-that was your guardian angel?" Anya asked as they mixed potions.

"Yeah... he saved me when the demons attacked the school. My study group... this kid who tried to save me, so many others... all dead." Tara bowed her head for a moment of silence for her friends and the young man whose name she never learned.

"I'm sorry." There was nothing else Anya could say.

They worked in silence, but didn't cast it yet. They needed to get a hold of the others first. Anya got on the phone to call either Buffy, Giles, Willow or Dawn. She'd let Tara call Xander.

"Anya... Why now? Why become a vengeance demon now?" Tara asked suddenly.

The demon lifted the phone and prepared to dial. "I got jilted at the altar, kinda made me cranky."

"I mean..." Tara sighed, hating the words that were about to come out of her mouth but they needed to be spoken. "I mean, its a little weird that you'd become a demon right before the End Times."

Stopping, Anya turned shocked and betrayed eyes to the young witch. "Y-you think I knew about this? That I did this so I'd have a chance out there? That I want the demons to win!"

"That's not what I-"

Anya shoved away from the counter and got in Tara's face. "I could've fought back when he attacked me! But I didn't! I did this because I was betrayed and hurt and wanted a little vengeance. D'Hoffryn offered this to me after Xander left me. I wasn't thinking about an apocalypse or end times or whatever the hell! I just wanted simple vengeance and to stop crying! I can't believe you'd even think that after I took care of you during the last apocalypse when everything in me wanted to run to another realm but I stayed for you guys, proved myself time and again and you still all treat me like I'm a fucking freak!"

She punctuated her angry tirade by flipping a table into the door, barricading it. Tara jumped and backed away, not used to seeing this side of Anya.

"Anya, I'm sor-"

"You know what? I'd expect this crap from Willow, and Buffy and I don't even expect a thing from Xander anymore but considering you were all scared people would hate you if you were a demon, you're going to say this crap to me now! Even after they all treated you like an outsider for the longest." She angrily climbed the ladder to where the more powerful magic books were stashed and tossed them down. "Y'know, maybe the demons should win then at least I can deal with assholes who aren't ashamed to admit they're assholes and not assholes who can't even admit they're assholes which is a lot worse."

"Anya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just-"

"I have people to call. You have magic to do. Leave me alone and prepare like your angel friend said."

Tara wanted to say something but did as she was told. She prepared the spell but kept glancing at Anya who was angrily dialing numbers. "Stupid humans." She slammed the phone down. "I'm going to teleport to find them." She disappeared in a poof of smoke before the witch could say a word.

A/N: Well, I'm a little disappointed at how this chapter came out but I wanted to get something out otherwise I knew I'd get caught up with other stuff. I am glad a few people actually like my story. I've got it on Twisting the Hellmouth and fanfiction dot net and enjoying the feedback I'm getting from you guys. You're the reason I actually plop at my computer. However, I might move it to the strictly Buffy section of fanfiction dot net so it can get more exposure.


	3. Bitterness

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Darksiders. Darksiders belongs to Vigil while Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and whoever else that is not me. I'm not making a dime off of this so please, no suing me. I'm broke so you wouldn't get anything anyways.

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! :D And for those who might be familiar or at least interested in my other work and are Transformers or Supernatural fans, be sure to check them out. I'm actually starting back on those.

S.S.S.S.

"Buffy? Dawn? Willow?"

Still fuming from her fight with Tara, Anya poofed in and out of the various rooms in the Summers home and found no trace of the two sisters or the rehabilitated witch. After popping into the last room she sighed and poofed herself onto the living room couch. Where could they be?

What did it matter if she found them? All they were going to do when they found out her new occupation was suspect and judge her. It was the only thing any of them were good at. Judging people when they had no room to. Racists.

She stewed in her own quiet rage for a moment before standing up. No. She would find them. And get them to safety. Because it was the right thing to do. Even if they do decide to judge her while she's helping them it just make her better than them for once. Because seriously, everyone here had such a superiority complex. Except for Tara... Which is probably why her accusation stung more than the others would have.

The door slamming open snapped her out of her musing and grabbed one of the swords from the weapons cabinet. Only to lower it when she saw it was Willow.

"Buffy! Tara!" The frightened redhead practically scurried up the stairs.

"They're not here," Anya told her calmly.

Upon hearing her voice, Willow rushed over to the blonde. "Oh my God! Anya!" She grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "We've been worried. Are you okay?" At Anya's nod, the former witch looked around "Where's everyone? Are they okay?" Now years ran down her pale cheeks, "My whole class was killed by demons and... I couldn't do anything and... Tara. I looked all over the school for her but..."

"Willow. Calm down. Tara is alive. She's at the Magic Box."

Willow breathed in a sigh of relief at that. "Oh... okay. That's good," she then stopped. "She's there alone?"

"Well, yes. She's the only one who could work a protection spell and I was the only one fast enough to look for the others. Now, are you going to the magic shop now or help me look for Buffy and Dawn because I can't find them."

Willow wanted to go to Tara but also wanted to help find Buffy and Dawn. "Well... I think Buffy had an early shift at the Doublemeat Palace and... and Dawn spent the night at Janice's."

Well, that was a start. "I'll get Dawn. You get Buffy." And with that she teleported away, leaving a shocked Willow staring at empty space.

"When did she learn that spell...?"

S.S.S.S

"Dawn? Janice?"

Anya had poofed into what she figured was Janice's bedroom. It was decorated with mass amounts of blue and pink and Twilight crap. There was no sign of the two teenagers and she headed downstairs. As she got closer to the foot of the stairs she heard the telltale sound of running water spilling on tile. Hopefully all that happened was they made a run for the lives and forgot to turn off the faucet. Taking a breath to steady herself, the blonde demon rounded the corner slowly into the kitchen.

"Oh my God..."

The water ran from the faucet but no one had made it out with there lives. Janice's mother, or at least what as left of her, lay face down in a pool of her own blood. Large bites were taken out of her flesh and bone was showing. She could tell the woman had been stabbed in the back first so at least she had the luxury of a quick death. She was probably the first one to go. Her daughter hadn't been so lucky.

Anya covered her mouth when she saw the flesh colored hell beast feasting on what was left of the teenager. Since there weren't that many bite marks, it appeared it just started. No, her death hadn't been easy. The girl's torn panties by her feet and the ragged, shredded mess that was once her vagina confirmed that much.

The beast that feasted on the girl looked up and Anya tensed. But when it made no move to attack her, she relaxed. That's right she was a demon again. They probably won't even attack her.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder and whirled her around. A scream lurched in her throat and she raised the sword in her hand to defend herself. Holy crap, a Phantom Guard! She prepared to strike him with her sword and he easily blocked her, gripping her hand and shoving her into the wall. She saw the blood staining his thighs and now flaccid penis and new he was the one who raped Dawn's friend to near death. Did he do this to Dawn as well?

She let her demon come to the front. "I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

The blue demon did not attack her but merely rose his hands to show he meant no harm. "We're on the same side Justice Scythe," the demon spoke in a gravelly voice, "I mean you no harm."

Relaxing, but only slightly, Anya eased down her sword. "Okay... What do you want?" She couldn't help but glance down at his exposed cock. No, she didn't want him, especially after he had raped a young girl she had rather liked. It was just like a car wreck, you couldn't look away.

The demon notice her eyes slip to his crotch and he advanced toward her. "If this is what _you_ want..."

Anya scoffed, used to such crap from demons over the past centuries. "Yeah, no thanks. Put your pants on." She glanced uneasily back into the kitchen. "Having fun raping little girls?" She barely kept the contempt out of her voice.

Smirking, the demon leaned against the doorjamb. "Just that one. The other girl got away." He didn't notice Anya's thinly veiled sigh of relief. He kept speaking. "Come with me. The Phantom Guard was sent to find the demons already inhabiting the Earth and form them into Hell's Legion."

Anya swallowed the lump of nervousness in her throat. "Hell's Legion...? It's that time already?"

"That's right, Justice Scythe." He held out a hand for her, "Now come."

Mind racing, she tried to think of a way out of this. "Well... can I get back to you on that? I kind of have a vengeance quota to make and-"

The Phantom Guard actually rolled his red eyes at her. "I know how your girls are about your vengeance or justice, or whatever you want to call it. It's probably the reason Samael likes your kind so much. However, you're needed with us."

Anya tried another tactic. "Well... its just that... I've been out of the game for so long... and I haven't really had a chance to dish out some proper vengeance and there's this angry little co-ed in Bali who really needs my services. I just want to get a good curse in before duty calls. Y'know, that satisfaction of a good day's cursing and all that."

The demon seemed to puzzle over her words. "Just got back..." his mouth dropped open. "Anyaka? So the rumors are true?"

Anya rolled her eyes, she had been getting this a lot from other demons before the apocalypse started. "Yes, I'm back."

The demon now relaxed and took on a more casual stance. "Did you really get rejected by a mortal? A human male at your hand fasting?"

Anya's fingers clenched around the sword hilt and she bit back a hiss. This was still a touchy subject. "Can we not go there?"

"Humans are fine for food and a few hours of fun but you were actually going to wed one...?" Now the demon shook his head and laughed, "Repulsive."

His laughter was cut off by Anya's sword slicing through his neck. His head fell at her feet and the body landed with a thud. Stepping into the kitchen she sliced through the minion and it fell dead atop the corpse it was devouring. Whirling on one heel she stormed out of the house, intent on finding Dawn. And hopefully hacking up another smart-mouthed demon. It was doing wonders for her stress.

S.S.S.S

Punch. Kick. Pan full of hot grease in a random demon's face.

Just another day in the life of the Slayer.

It had been like this since she had started her shift. At first it was just a random lone demon that had burst through the doors and she had killed it before it hurt anyone. Then the other three dozen came in. People had scattered but some weren't fast enough.

"Buffy!"

Looking up at the sound of her name, she felt a wave of relief when she saw Willow. At least she was alive and thank God, she brought her ax. The redhead tossed the weapon to her and she caught it easily. Now with the odds evened she took out the demons more easily.

Willow ducked under one of the tables, conflicted. She wanted to help but other than some god tech skills, she was next to useless in a fight without her magic. She desperately wanted to use magic, could feel it in her blood, tingling through her bones. It would be so easy. A simple incantation and poof go the demons. Well, a few of them at least but it would be a big help to Buffy. It would be so simple...

Her palms began to tingle, her solar plexus felt warm, warm with power. Why shouldn't she do this? Use skills she cultivated? Power that was hers. Power far beyond what a Slayer could do. What was mystical brute strength in comparison to what she could do?

_No!_

"No, no..." Willow shook her head to rid it of the arrogant, destructive thoughts and got to her feet. Gripping on the of the chairs, she cracked it over the back of one of the demons, sending it to the floor and Buffy quickly took its head.

It seemed that was the last demon in the restaurant, so the two women headed outside. Buffy felt her stomach hit her knees as she observed the chaos. The pavement was littered with blood and bodies. A little girl cried over the body of her father right before a hellhound swiped her up and chomped into her. Fueled by outrage and horror, Buffy rushed forward, cleaving a path of destruction with her axe. They would die. All of the them!

Willow stayed out of the way, knowing she'd only be a hinderance. Ducking behind a garbage can, she bit down on her lip and tried to calm her breathing. Of all the things they've dealt with, she had never seen anything this horrible. Was it like this everywhere?

Her mind latched on to that thought. And held it even harder when a gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet. Looking up she couldn't hold back a scream at the sight of the shape in the sky.

Was that dragon?

And it was making its way for Buffy!

"BUFFY! LOOK OUT!"

Blood splatter the blonde's face as he axe cleaved through another demon. Looking up at the sound of her friend's panicked shriek, her eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. Her feet broke into a fast run and the winged reptile zoomed after her.

"WILLOW, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Buffy ran as fast as she could but her foot got caught on a chunk of pavement and she landed flat on her face. Quickly rolling on her back, she froze as the dragon zoomed towards her, claws out and jaws open.

The Slayer waited for her painful death but it never came.

High pitched shrieking nearly killed her ears and she scrambled to her feet. The dragon was skewered by swords, swords that were made of blinding light.

Buffy barely had time to try and run when a strong but gentle hand lifted her off the ground.

"Calm yourself, Slayer," a gentle female voice spoke.

Buffy glanced up at her rescuer, a dark skinned beautiful woman with flowing white hair and fierce gold eyes. She seemed familiar.

"Um..." she muttered intelligently.

"Yes, we've met before. We've even sparred before. Sparring with Slayers is a favorite pass time of mine in the White City. I am Uriel."

Uriel. The archangel. Holy crap.

"Um..." Buffy tried to wrap her mind around it, slowly remembering getting her butt handed to her in the afterlife by this being right before she helped her up with a gentle hand and smile. Just seeing her reminded her of what she had lost and her heart clenched.

"Um... my friend's down there..."

"No," the angel corrected, "She's here."

It seemed while she held Buffy in a careful one armed embrace, she carried Willow like a mangey cat by the collar. Willow flailed helplessly at the less than proper treatment and bit back a scream as they zoomed over the town. Luckily for the airsick redhead they landed in front of the Magic Box. Uriel set Buffy gently on her feet and let Willow land unceremoniously on a nearby bench.

"Hey..." Willow got to her shaky feet and rubbed her abused backside and muttered under her breath, "That wasn't, like... very angelic treatment."

"Uriel... what're you doing here?" Buffy tried to remember the few angels she had met in Heaven, "Is Abbaddon here too?"

The archangel nodded. "He is, and I must go to him." Sighing, she gave the human girl a grave look. "It is the End Times, Buffy."

"Another Apocalypse...?" Buffy asked, though not entirely shocked.

"No, this is _the_ one. And I am so sorry you have to face this. It was not meant to be your burden to bare." The angel looked past Buffy and fixed Willow with glare that could whether stone.

The redhead witch flinched at the look. She had faced many scary things, but a warrior of God giving you the evil eye kind of made her want to pee her pants. She actually hoped that glare was because of her sexual orientation, but somehow she doubted it.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You ripped a resting soul from our gates due to your own selfishness and arrogance, child!"

Buffy looked back and forth between the slightly fuming angel and her cowed friend and stepped between them. "Uriel, calm down. She... they way I died, she thought I was trapped somewhere horrible."

Uriel turned to the blonde, "Do you really think that after all you have done for our side that Azrael would let your soul become lost?" She turned hard gold eyes to Willow, "And you? With all of your gifts that you borrow from the higher planes, you dare to presume you know better?"

Willow opened her mouth to speak, defend herself or apologize but a sharp narrowing of the angel's eyes silenced her faster than any harsh word or strike.

Uriel turned back to Buffy, who seemed torn between agreeing with the angel and wanting to defend her friend. "The two of you go prepare. I must go. And be on your guard. Their aim is to destroy all of mankind. Some of their methods are more subtle than others."

S.S.S.S.

"Dawn?"

Anya followed the bloody shoe prints that led from Janice's kitchen. They had to be Dawn's. She noticed the tracks of hounds as well. The girl was being chased. She followed the tracks until she saw two white fuzzy things in the middle of the sidewalk. She bent over to inspect them and nearly had a heart attack.

What foul, evil bastard would make shoes that looked like rabbits?

"I never understood that particular phobia of yours, Anyaka."

Anya sighed at the voice behind her, glad it was at least someone she liked. "Hallie..." She remembered Halfrek's particular charges. Hurt children. "Hallie!" She grabbed the other demon by the shoulders. "Do you feel Dawn anywhere? Is she...?"

"She's still alive. She's running. But she's tiring. She's by the site of the new high school."

Both demons teleported there without another word.

S.S.S.S.

"So, you knew her in heaven?" Willow asked as she and Buffy entered the Magic Box.

"Willow!" Tara burst from the table and nearly tackled the redhead.

All the ill feelings she had from the archangel's words melted away as Tara's arms wrapped around her. Goddess, how she missed this.

"Tara, thank God, you're okay. You are okay, right?" Buffy asked, giving the only girl who knew her dirty little secret a hug.

Tara nodded and hugged the blond back before going back to her spell. "I'm fine... You're not going to believe it but an angel brought me here."

"You too?" Buffy asked, unfazed and Tara looked up.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah... an aquaintence you could say..."

When Willow looked away ashamed Tara knew what the smaller woman meant. "An angel you met in heaven?" she asked gently.

"An archangel..." Willow corrected, going to the phone, head still hanging. "Uriel. Apparently she and Buffy were sparring buddies before I made with the big rip from the happy place..."

"Willow, I already told you, I forgive you..." Buffy said. "And we don't have time for this. This is the big apocalypse... as in _the _final countdown." She looked around and noticed some people were missing. "Where's Dawn, Anya and Xander?"

"Anya's out looking for Dawn," Willow informed her. "And when did she learn a teleportation spell? She just kinda... poofed out when I came home looking for you guys..."

Buffy's brows rose at that. "She learned a what...?"

"It's not a spell..." Tara said quietly. "Its just what she does now... Its part of what she is."

"Huh?" Willow asked intelligently and Buffy frowned.

"Tara, I'm not following..."

Tara sighed, "She's in vengeance demon again... She turned back after the wedding."

S.S.S.S.

"Dawn?"

Anya sighed as she stood at the ground for the new high school. In her new demon state she could feel the evil that radiated from this place. It felt pretty damned good actually.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on finding Dawn. "DAWN! Its Anya! Can you hear me?" She turned to Halfrek who had her demon face one as well. "Anything?"

The brunette demon concentrated for a moment before regarding Anya. "I think she's heading to that horrible fast food place. Isn't that where her sister works?"

"Yeah, lets go before she-"

"Well, this is a lovely sight..."

Anya and Halfrek stopped at the raspy voice that came from behind them. Turning around, both had different reactions for the demon that greeted them. Halfrek smiled brightly while Anya rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, its been forever!" Halfrek smiled as she rushed into the demon's arms and gave him a hug while Anya just crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want? No one's got time to deal with you, Vulgrim. "

S.S.S.S

Cowering behind the counter of the empty Doublemeat Palace, Dawn fought to control her breating. Buffy was not here. But by the number of dead demons littering the ground, it was clear that the Slayer was here earlier. There was even a dead dragon outside but she doubted that Buffy did that. However, the thing that had chased her took one look at the dead dragon and other demons and scurried away. It must've figured having her as a meal was not worth facing the one that did this.

Slowly rising to her feet, she peaked over the counter. No sign of demons out there. That was a good thing. Now, she just had to get to the Magic Box.

Her foot hit something soft and she looked down, barely biting back a scream as the dead eyes of Buffy's manager stared up at her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the girl eased away from the still warm body but stopped when her eyes fell on the cell phone a few feet away from the corpse. Scrambling to it, she grabbed it and shakily dialed the number to the Magic Box.

_Please, let everyone be okay. _

After one ring, Willow's voice answered. "Xander? Dawnie?"

"Willow?"

The witch's sigh of relief could be felt through the phone. "Dawnie, where are you?"

Dawn told her where she was and could her Willow relaying the info to the others. After a moment Buffy's voice came on the other line. "Dawn, hang on. I'm coming to get you. Just stay hidden. Try the supply closet." Buffy immediately hung up.

Dawn eased herself into the supply closet and held onto the phone. Absently she noticed it was an Android phone. Janice had gone on for days about how her mom wouldn't get her one. Tears filled her eyes as the image of her friends last moments filled her mind. Who would've thought Janice's little tarot reading would be so accurate. Maybe she really was a seer... Not that it mattered now.

_Seer..._

Her mind latched onto that word. Grabbing the phone again, she dialed another number that she kept memorized in case things ever got extremely bad. Well, this was extremely bad.

After a few rings someone finally picked up.

"Angel Investigations? We help the hopeless although we're really swapped so-"

"Cordelia? It's Dawn? Do you have any idea what the heck is happening?"

S.S.S.S

A/N: Again, another short chapter I'm not too pleased with. (Gah, the curse of being a Virgo... we're never satisfied with our work so bare with my nitpicking at my own work) I'm glad people are enjoying this though. I'm going to try and get another chapter out by Monday or Tuesday. Please, let me know what you think. Reviews are what keep me going.


End file.
